


Dream SMP/MCYT Prompts/Ideas

by MythiesArchives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doomsday, Dream In Prison, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sadinnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, haha very funny lol, resurrected jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythiesArchives/pseuds/MythiesArchives
Summary: Basically where I put the fic Ideas that I get at like 1 am so I don't forget about them. I just put the basic idea down so don't really expect anything great
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 27





	1. Pledge AU

Pledge AU  
———————

Basically, it’s AU where you can make oaths/pledges with some magical stuff and if you break the pledge you get immense pain but don’t die but the pain sticks for quite awhile.

On their own Wilbur made Tommy pledge to protect Lmanburg with his lives.

So after Wilbur blew it up to bits, Tommy could see how the ideal was failed and the togetherness was gone but there was still a chance so he tried to build it back.

In exile Tommy was being weakened because he was far away from the country and he was not abiding by his pledge with all the damages happening whilst he was gone.

So when Tommy betrays techno on doomsday and is also seen as a traitor and disliked by lmanburg he has no choice for if not he breaks his pledge.

After lmanburg is completely obliterated, the pledge breaks.

Not sure how it can end, either it’s seen as completed and he’s never felt more free

Or the lightning was summoned as retribution so his death message was not tommyinnit was stricken by lighting or whatever but something do with tommyinnit received retribution or broke a pledge leading him to die

Or there is a different retribution or punishment for breaking the pledge and he is either in immense pain or dies.

I’m thinking there would also be some kind of angsty ending of a couple peoples sad reactions and like maybe something to do with ghost bur as they were in call and so when Tommy screams from the pain ghost bur gets worried and sad but than forgets.  
Tommy tells ghostbur he was sad because he(Tommy) got hurt but it’s not that big of a deal.

Tommy than hangs up and calls tubbo.

Tubbo is either alone or in the middle of a confrontation with techno and philza.

Tubbo questions why Tommy is calling and picks up only to hear his last words and a telling of a short explaination and cords of where to find a full explanation.


	2. Dream in prison POG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the stream and they are talking about putting a dream in the prison

Short prompt but after putting Dream in the prison he doesn’t do well on the promise of the book of bringing people back to life, 

Quackity makes a deal with dream, breaking him out of prison so he can bring schlatt back to life.

I think Dream would also go back on that leaving Dream into the wild, quackity being shamed or them trying to find out who did it and the dead peeps are still dead.

Not sure if you want to take it down and ending where Dream is conquered in the end or sad ending and Dream is in control again.


	3. Chapter 3

Basically,  
Quackity takes 2 out of 3 of schlatt’s canon deaths.  
The first was when he shot him at the whitehouse and the second is at the caravan. I’m thinking that for the final death, it’s that Quackity has slowly been putting poison into the alcohol or upping the percentage of it and that’s why he died so quickly.

Also, what if Quackity was the one who staged both festivals?

They were both used as a show of power and Quackity was in positions of power both times, right next to the president.

So my idea here is that he pulled the strings in both situations to execute Tubbo and Techno.


	4. Chapter 4

Totally random but Schlatt gets resurrected and Tommy goes and starts a scam business with him


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note, Everyones favourite chapter

Basically, I'm here to inform you that I've created a fic of my Pledge Au that is seen in the first chapter. I really like this AU so it'd be nice if you went and check it out.

You can get to it from my profile or by this link;

[A Pledge to Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412177)

Thanks for reading my quick author's note!


	6. Chapter 6

You know fundy’s hat? I’m just thinking what if some like dimensional rift opening and fundy got the hat from the jojo universe


	7. Vegetarian Innit??

So I was thinking about the origin SMP  
but what if Tommy stops eating meat and stuff in exile cuz he grew in his ✨ wings ✨ 

Also makes sense on why gapples but no steak.

Does Tommy fly? Maybe or maybe not. Origin SMP avians used to but not anymore so if this was more in the past Tommy can go vroooooosh in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi uh- I might write more of my ideas I get in oneshots later but rn I am busy with stuff and since I do school. If I will get back to writing it will be like next month since I need to catch up on a couple streams. I might write in April or smthg after I’ve done watching le streams.  
> Feel free to leave any ideas of fics and I’ll check them next month when I am in le zone and I might write if I get l’inspo


	8. Script AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably write this one

So basically at the bench after the final disk confrontation, Wilbur tells Tommy that he’ll see him soon. Tommy dies and he sees Wilbur.

Maybe I’ll make it so Wilbur is sitting there with an I’m done with this shit face and he’s drinking like tea and in his hands is a copy of the unfinished script


End file.
